You and I
by captainheart
Summary: Landon and Aurora are new in town, they don't know to much about the streets, handling themselves or just having fun but when they meet Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnny, Dallas, Two-Bit, Darry, and Steve they learn new things. JOHNNY AND DALLAS ARENT DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

New story the beginning is kind of odd because it started out as a story then turned into an outsiders story. anyways review!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound my mom waking me for school, I got out of bed and got dressed for the first day of my new school. Once I was done I grabbed the cup of water by my bed and I walked into the bathroom to empty the cup. I looked up into the mirror and looked at my newly dyed blonde hair. I turned the water on and washed the sleep away letting myself become fully awake. I grabbed the brush and began to brush it being careful not to mess up my curls.<p>

"You know we still look alike."

I look over to see my twin brother, Landon standing in the door way looking at my hair. He had jet black hair that I used to have but dyed as a way to rebel.

"Yeah I know."

He walked over and picked up a piece, "It isn't so bad but you look better with black hair." then he walked out. I fixed my hair once more and walked into the living room where my mom and Landon were waiting for me.

My mom smiled, "Time to go now! Come! Aurora hurry up." I picked up my bag and ignoring her and walking out the door with Landon behind me.

We went our ways, Landon and I on our way to school well our mom took the car to work, this was the new way to do things.

"Aurora."

I looked up at Landon and watched him take a smoke, "Yeah?"

"You ever think that we weren't meant to brother and sister, like god got mixed up and just mistake or something?" he explained trying to get the lighter to illuminate a flame, I grabbed it and quickly made a flame appear then handed it back to him.

"The bible says that god is perfect, maybe it was a demon pretending to be an angel and when they were delivering the souls to the bodies. It damaged them and decided that they could fix nice and fast but couldn't so they switch the broken souls with us."

Landon looked up at the sky, "So then what happen to the broke souls? Did they die?"

I kicked a rock, "No, they went back to heaven and made sure every soul was delivered right and perfect."

"But if every soul is delivered perfect then why is the world so messed up?"

"Because we are people and we sin, sins affect us in ways we can never understand."

Everything was quiet I looked at Landon he was thinking, he was really thinking.

"What about our original bodies? What happened?"

I sighed and spoke, "They died Landon, no soul was there to give them life."

"I wanna find them. I wanna met the man and woman who was to be my mother, and my father." Landon said looking at the sky again.

I smiled, "Yeah me too."

We then made a right on the street with the school, I took a second to really look at it. It was a good size school seem good but the school was over filled with Socials and Greasers.

"GREASER!" I jumped at the sound of a voice yelling to someone walking pasted me.

I looked at Landon, he was thinking the same thing as me.

_'Labels. This school is about labels.'_

I nodded and made motion for Landon to walk forward, he flashed a smiled then a frown and walked forward.

"What do you have first period?" Landon asked me though it was a question for both of us, we walked though the crowded halls looking for what was going to be our lockers.

"Language Arts." I said then added, "I think."

He laughed then spoke with his answer, "History." then looked at the time, "So we get out at 3 we met here. Okay?"

I nodded then the bell rang, and we separated from each other. I made my way to Language Arts and walked up the teacher. He smiled as soon as he took sight of me, I gave a small smile.

"Aurora Casy?"

I nodded, he then directed me to a seat in the middle of the class room. I sat down feeling all eyes on me, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Real cute new girl right?" I heard some guy say, but I just looked down and tighten my fist waiting for class to begin. It made me wish for Landon to be here, I felt like a baby wanting my brother but we've always done better with each other.

Soon came lunch and I could see Landon again, I walked out into the sunlight walking over to a empty table where I could wait for Landon.

I sat down and opened my notebook trying to draw a tree no more then 10 feet away from me.

"You know this my table."

I jumped when I heard the voice, I looked up to a boy with one leg on the bench and the other one stretched out. He was clearly a soc but I didn't really to much about that, he had light brown hair with blue blue eyes and he was very good looking.

"Oh sorry I'm just waiting for my brother. I'll leave if you want..."

The boy smiled at me then shook his head, "Nah you can stay, I think we can be friends. Right guys?" He looked back at his friend- more socs by the way- and took a seat next to you. He stumbled over to me, which meant he was drunk.

"So new girl what's your name?"

I kept at drawing the tree, "Aurora." I said looking at tree then back at my paper. Then I looked up at him and spoke, "What's yours?"

"Cute name. Jace, these are my friends Ricky, Derek, and George."

I nodded at him then saw Landon walking out with some people at his side, I waved him over. Jace looked at them then turned back to me, he looked annoyed.

"You know these Greasers?" he said just Landon came to me, Landon laughed and the boys behind him looked offended.

"Come on Aurora let's go eat."

I closed my notebook and I got up, Jace was starring at me. "What?" I asked him he shook his head, then spoke "I can't believe you know them."

"Landon is my brother."

Landon walked over to me and grabbed my bag dropping my pencil, "Come on sis." I bended down to get it. I looked up to see Jace in Landon's face, Landon smiled at him "Aurora lets eat." I walked behind Landon and we left to another table.

"So who's your friend Landon?"

Landon looked at one of the boys, "I'm sorry man I forgot your name."

"It's Ponyboy." he said, I laughed at Landon.

"I don't know how you forget that name." I looked at Ponyboy, "He thinks cool to forget names." Ponyboy smiled at me and we all sat down. The other boy smiled at me and introduced himself.

"I'm Two-Bit." he said sitting next to me, I smiled back and said my name, "Aurora."

"That's an interesting name," he smiled at me.

_He's flirting,_I told myself thinking about the possibilities of what would if I response to his flirting.

I could flirt back to point where he thinks I like I him, but really don't and I say yes because I don't wanna feel bad. Then I'm forced into marrying him and slowly hate him over the years and have kids I never wanted, and dream about could of happened.

Or I could flirt back and we could have a little fling and be best friends. Still being friends after we break up and then it could be a like a love story where the two friends still like each other but are scared to date each other, living there life scared.

Maybe though I'd really like him, only thinking about him every second of the day. I'd be blinded with love, not caring about anything but him and only him. Then Landon would be mad at me, and he would leave me forever and I can't live without Landon.

_No flirting then._

* * *

><p><em> Like?<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you from?" Two-Bit asked me with a friendly smile.

"Las Vegas." I answered watching Landon stare out in space.

Ponyboy asked the next question, "It nice there?"

I answered since Landon was staring out in space, "Yeah, lots of coloring and lights. It can get crazy though."

Two-Bit smiled, "What can't handle a little partying?" he teased.

I smiled back at him, "I was the one making everything crazy." I joked back at him.

I looked at Landon again who was still starring out into space. I tapped him and I watched him jump, he looked at me then shook his head and fixed his hair.

"So what is it with you guys and your hair?" I asked.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to answer but the bell rang and lunch was over. I gave Two-Bit a hug mostly because he begged for one, and I gave a Ponyboy a wave because he looked to shy to hug. Landon waved bye because he's to cool for hugs, I started walking to my class.

_Room 2-D. _I thought as I found the room, I walked in the teacher seated me in between Jace and Ricky.

Jace smiled as I walked towards him, "Hey again." he greeted.

"And hey to you too." I responded faking a smile. He grabbed one of my curls as I sat down, "You have pretty hair." he said looking at my hair, then gave me a big smile as he dropped it and looked at me.

I stared at him then looked forward, ignoring him was the best way to deal with him. I sat quietly waiting for the bell to ring, getting annoying at Jace staring at me the whole class went on.

When the bell rang I shot out of my seat and walked out the door going to the place Landon said to meet him.

I found the spot and waited again quietly, I spotted Jace look at me then walk over. "Hey," he said coming to a stop, "you left class fast."

"I did." I tried to sound surprised, he nodded. "I'm just tired that's all." I said he smiled at me again. "You can also rest on my shoulder." he said with a smirk.

"Aurora, come one." Landon's voice said from behind me. I turn around and saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit next to him. I opened my mouth to say bye to Jace because it was polite, but he cut me off with "Can't you see I'm talking to her?"

Landon stared at him, "So?" he replied.

"It's rude to interrupt." Jace shot back.

"Does it look like I care?" Landon said looking at him with no emotion.

I stood there unsure of what to do until Landon spoke again, "Come on Aurora, Mom's waiting." I looked at Jace.

"I'm sorry I really gotta get home." I said to Jace then waved bye but he pulled me into a hug.

Landon, Ponyboy, Two-Bit and I walked home turns out we all live in the same neighbor hood, well Ponyboy and us do.

Landon laughed at me, "Aurora is he your boyfriend or something?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, "NO. I can't stand Jace."

Two-Bit joined the mocking too, "You know Jace gets every girl he likes." Ponyboy smiled at me I smiled back, he was kind of cute in a my little brother way.

"Yeah so I should date Ponyboy so he won't get me shouldn't I?" I joked making Pony blush at my comment. We laughed and joked the whole way until we got to Pony's house.

"Wanna come inside and meet my brothers?" he asked us, I looked at Landon for approval. I hoped for yes because he real nice and I curious to meet his brothers.

"Sure why not." Landon aproved I smiled and we followed Pony inside.

When we watched inside the two brothers were play fighting, but stopped and stared at Landon and I.

"Soda, Darry this is Landon and Aurora."

Soda smiled at me and walked to us and gave us a smile, I smiled back as friendly as I could. "Nice to meet ya." he said with a excited tone.

Darry spoke up now with a deep voice, "Sit down." he suggested, I took a sat on the couch, Landon did the same.

This house was very same, well for me anyways, Landon and I had anyways lived in big houses. I looked around and saw Soda was staring at me... This made me uncomfortable I don't like people looking at me, I may look confident on the outside but on the inside I hate the way the I look.

"Aurora?" I jumped at the sound of Landon's voice as if he screamed in my ear, I looked at Soda only he was gone... I cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" I said to him, he shook his head and continue to talk to Darry. I stood up and walked to where Soda was, in the kitchen. When I walked in he smiled at me, "Hey." he said to me.

"Hey." I replied to him, looking at the mess that was in the pot. I laughed "Nice." I said to him giving him a small smile.

"Oh you wanna try it?" he asked me getting a spoon full of whatever it was, I backed away pushing his hand towards him. "Oh come on!" he said to me smiling real big now. I shook my head and he kept shoving it in my face, I was laughing. I found this funny I found how childish he was the most funny thing in the world.

"Could be poison." I said joking pushing the spoon away, Soda pretended to look offended. I giggled like a school girl with crush, I tried to shut that part of me up. "I'll try it first if you really think it's poison." he said then shoved the spoon with the whatever it was down his throat. I stared and he fell to the ground pretending to be dead, only I didn't find it interesting or entertaining.

"Cute." I simple said with my attitude completely changed to annoyed, I looked back at Landon he had his attention to Darry. I returned to looking at Soda on the ground he was now sat up, "You don't think that's funny?" he asked.

I stared at him not knowing what to say, "Aurora?" said Landon saving me from answering this horrible question. "We gotta go Mom gonna be home soon." he then turned to Darry, "I'll come by tomorrow." Darry nodded and Landon and I were on way out. For some odd reason I couldn't wait to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Landon stands 10 feet away from me with Ponyboy and Two-bit, I stands alone in hopes that Two-bit would stop flirting and that Jace wouldn't find me. I could still see Two-bit sometimes looking over at me with a smiles every once and a while but most of the time he payed attention to Landon and Ponyboy and make jokes at people as the they passed. There were two types of reactions, the first being insult/hurt but trying to stage a quick recovery and move on from it, two being insulted/mad and trying to think of a quick clever reply to justify that he was wrong. Then there was Two-bit's reaction to those which was just laughter and being stupid about it. Which leads me to believe that Two-bit was a mix of ignorance and laughter, then again I've been wrong to many times to count.

"Hey Aurora." Derek says as sitting next to me without Ricky, Jace, or George, which didn't shock me at all because all week they had all been trying to pick me up alone but I was/am annoyed by all of them. None of that business of me thinking that I'm better then them, if anything the opposite, but it seemed like a game to them and my guess was that the first thing they'd wanna do with me was hit the sheets. "Derek." I say looking at my nails noticing Jace and George walk in which meant they'd probably come over here and try to socialize with me, but I'd been doing pretty good on let them find out barely anything about me far, as I knew all they know is that I'm a twin, my full name, and my favorite color. "How are you? I heard that you made friends with Cherry." Derek comments. Cherry Valance is a soc, a big soc and her boyfriend Bob is the kind of soc that would probably beat up a greaser once every week. To me they seem perfect for each other in the most wrong way, but I don't have any say in anything Cherry does. Besides I don't like Cherry to much, she's all about her social status, which bugs me in a way that I can't get over.

"Yeah I know her." I say to Derek as I take out my note book for first period, he stood closer as Jace and George made their way to me. "Hey guys!" Derek greets as they arrive to us, I slowly conjure up a smile and wave to them, I try to bury my face into my notebook. "Jesus, Aurora your a book worm every time we see always in a book." Jace says playing with my hair which is a regular thing for him to do. I shake my head for him to lose grip of my hair, "I think I'm gonna to the bathroom." I decide without thinking about it and walk off towards the bathroom.

As I walk into the bathroom I see Cherry and her friends standing by the mirrors, I walk over to one and try to fix my hair. Cherry looks at me and I look back at her though the mirror, "Hey Cherry." I greet then turn around to talk to her face to face, "Hey Aurora." she says smiling. For some reason I have this idea in my head that Cherry doesn't like me, I personally have no idea why she doesn't like me, I'm nice to her, even though I don't particularly like her very much.

"How's your brother?" she asks holding her books to her chest, looking at me.

"Oh he's good, got a job." I say pulling my hair over my shoulder.

"That's nice." she says walking to a mirror beside me, one of her friends walks up to her, and whispers into her ear. I can't make out much but I hear, 'What you about Bob?'. I turn around and look into the mirror and put on red lip stick, "Boy friend trouble?" I ask as I put my lip stick away, she doesn't say anything.

"You can tell me, I might be able to help." I say now looking at her, finding her gaze has dropped to looking at the floor. I feel like I might get though to her, then I wonder why I even care, then I soon realize I just wanna know for my own good. Which I'm not to sure why it'd be good for me but I can understand that I know somehow, and some time in the future this will be useful.

Cherry smiles and looks up at me and tilts her head, "Well of course you have all those boys after you, how many is it exactly? I heard you started out with four, and now you hit five," I blink feeling stupid and clueless, as if she reads my mind she says this, "Stay away from my boyfriend." then she walks off. Even though I have no idea what she's talking about I feel offended, I wait about a minute then leave the bathroom.

I feel someone pull me into a dark room as I walk down the hall, I get ready to scream but I stop as I see it's Jace and his friends, "What are you doing?" I say sounding angry. Jace smiles at me, Derek is getting something from his backpack I try to see what but George is in the way, Ricky stands with Jace and they smirk at each. I have the urge to tell them just kiss already. "We got some stuff." Ricky says turning his attention to me, I stare then raise my eye brows. "Come here." Jace says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards them.

Derek pulls out a bag of pills and takes one out, "Try it." he says- orders, I look at them just watching me. I hold up my hand and let Derek drop the pill into my hand, "Tell me what is it first." I demand. "Ecstasy." Jace answers then takes a pill of his own, George smiles at me "Go on do it, you'll like it, I promise." he says then I sallow the pill. They all clap then each take a pill, they let me out first because they have 'business' to take of, I walk down the hall going to meet Landon.

"Aurora." Landon says walking up behind me, "You coming with me to Pony's house today after school?" I look at him thinking. Landon has been going to Pony's house almost everyday, I'd go off and on but lately it'd been off. Thing is though that Landon never really gave an option when he asked things, if he asked something then it meant either he wanted to say yes or you had to agree with him, and if he didn't want you to say yes, then he wouldn't ask. Simple as that.

"I guess so." I said back walking down the hall to my locker, getting my stuff to go home with Landon close behind me. "Ready then?" Landon asks as I grab the last thing from my locker, I nod and we both starting out of the school. "Pony gonna walk with us?" I ask Landon as he takes out a smoke, he never used to smoke before but hanging out with Ponyboy made him pick up the habit. "No, he's hanging out with Johnny or something."

Upon arriving to the Curtis house, I see Sodapop, Steve and Dallas outside, Dallas holding a cigarette and Sodapop standing across with Steve by his side. Landon opens the gate and waits for me to walk ahead of him before he walks into the yard himself, Sodapop smiles and is the first to greet us, "Hey you two." I flash a smile and take a seat on the porch. More like fall but I stick the landing making it look like I meant to do that, I hope.

"You okay?" Dallas says as I land on the porch I hold my right thumb up to indicate I'm perfectly fine, even though that's a lie. I can feel the pill start to kick in but I can't say anything, and I would get up but it seems like to much work. Sodapop takes a seat next to me and smiles, I smile back and now I have the urge to kiss him. I shake it away and keep smiling, "Hey can you turn on the radio?" I ask to no one but I hope someone does it, and I watch as Steve goes to the car and turns on the radio blasting a new Beatles song.

* * *

><p>Review:)? Any questions? Thoughts? What do you think might happen next?<p> 


End file.
